1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic music device that is able to conduct an online real-time session with its partner device, and in particular to an online real-time session control method that allows electronic music devices, connected together via a communication network, to conduct an online real-time session in a synchronized manner.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-293528 filed Dec. 28, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic music devices with an ability of conducting an online real-time session with partner devices have been conventionally known and commercially available worldwide. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a typical electronic music device which is able to conduct an online real-time session with its partner device. This electronic music device, namely “TENORI-ON”, includes a plurality of performance operators having LEDs that are manually operated to input music information, so that users are able to visually recognize performance operators operated by themselves. Additionally, this electronic music device is able to conduct music performance with its counterpart electronic music device connected thereto via a MIDI cable (where MIDI stands for “Musical Instrument Digital Interface”). In Particular, Non-Patent Document 1 (see pages 7-8) refers to synchronized performance conducted between TENORI-ON instruments according to the MIDI standard in a master-slave manner.
Apple Computer Incorporated has launched “Game Center” (see Non-Patent Document 2) which is social gaming software providing multiplayer games with an auto-match function for finding game partners around the world. This allows game players to simultaneously perform online games in a synchronized manner but does not necessarily provide online real-time session functionality.
The foregoing electronic music device needs to be directly connected to its counterpart electronic music device via a MIDI cable; hence, it is impossible to conduct synchronized music performance between electronic music devices, located in remote places, which cannot be directly connected via a MIDI cable.
The electronic music device is able to conduct synchronized music performance with its counterpart electronic music device with a limited function, e.g. playback start/stop modes of automatic performance data, which are stored in advance in both the electronic music devices connected together, at a synchronized tempo. Herein, the music performance content of one electronic music device is not necessarily reflected on the other electronic music device, so that users of electronic music devices may not have the pleasure of conducting music session therebetween.